


Omovember

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Watersports, Wetting, omovember, pee play, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Omovember is happening!!!





	

21) Wetting in a swimsuit  
The heatwave going through all of Fiore had been going on for over a week now and the whole guild decided to go to the giant pool in Crocus, Ryuuzetsu Land!  
Everyone changed into their swimsuits and had fun swimming, splashing and lazing around.  
Natsu had been swimming and having fun for the majority of the morning and afternoon and was getting hungry. So he stopped by the bar to get himself some hamburgers. As he pushed himself on the edge of the pool to get out, he felt his bladder tingle a bit and knew his bladder should be about half filled with liquid. He was thinking if he should find a bathroom first or get himself something to eat. His stomach reminded him he should eat something first so he was off to the bar at the other side of the giant resort.  
While he was eating he was joined by Ichiya. Natsu didn’t really mind that much except for the fact that the small perfume mage could get pretty annoying at times. But Ichiya was now buying him drinks while they talked about youth. Natsu could feel his bladder fill up as he drunk but he decided to ignore it as he ate and drank more. When Ichiya finally left, Natsu felt the need of his bladder had grown to a pressing matter that needed attention. Now…  
He crossed his legs on the bar chair and scanned the area for any signs of a bathroom. But there were none. How did this part of the resort not have any bathrooms while the other side had so many!?  
Natsu decided to walk back to where he came from for a bathroom but with every step he took, he could feel his bladder jiggling inside of him. His initial instinct was to press his hands in between his legs to hold himself and somehow find a way to get to the bathrooms, but people would look weird at him. Especially now that his popularity had risen and about everyone knew him.  
He was looking around for a sign of a bathroom when he suddenly felt something wet drip. No way! He couldn’t possibly be about to wet himself. Damn him and his small bladder.  
That was when he suddenly spotted a sign for the bathrooms. He felt so happy, so relieved. He felt… himself leaking. Tears came to his eyes as he came to that realisation. He was mortified and focused harder on holding it until he felt the trickle come to a stop. He looked down and was happy when nothing was visible. Luckily wet spots weren’t really visible on swimsuits…  
He started walking faster so he could get to the bathroom quicker when he suddenly bumped into someone. He looked up and of all people it had to be Gray of course. “What the fuck flamebrain. Look out where you’re going!” Gray said and Natsu shrugged it off as he tried desperately to move past the ravenet. Off all people he had to bump in to while he was bursting, it of course had to be his rival, Gray Fullbuster.   
“Where are you trying to go, sneaking away now huh?” Gray said. Natsu couldn’t get through, how wonderful. Not!  
“Gray, please let me through,” Natsu begged his rival and teammate as he just gave up and pushed his hands in between his legs to hold himself. “I’m gonna piss my-“ as Natsu said this he could suddenly feel his bladder burst. The hot piss made the crotch area of his swimming trunks wet and streamed down his legs.   
Gray looked down at the liquid flowing down Natsu’s legs and he didn’t quite know if he should be disgusted or aroused by all this. The urine streaming down the pinket’s legs, the face he was making. It got too much for him.   
He looked around, at least they were out of sight. He palmed himself through his trunks, the image of Natsu losing control of his bladder had aroused him and it disgusted him.   
Natsu sighed as the liquid finally stopped streaming; but once he came down cloud 9, he processed what had happened and looked mortified, covering his crotch and running off.   
He had just pissed himself in front of Gray!


End file.
